


I will miss you

by JustpInk



Category: DFB, Die Mannschaft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustpInk/pseuds/JustpInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua isn't sure if he is sad because of the match they lost, or because he will miss Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will miss you

As soon as the unfortunate game was over the players ran to console one another but Joshua wanted to hide, it seemed to him that whoever was looking his way only saw disappointment, he was a huge disappointment. Joshua wasn’t sure if he wanted to see anyone right now, he already felt like he was a huge part of the reasons why they lost against France. How he wished he would push himself harder, because he could’ve done better. And now when the world was crushing down his feet he felt lonely, it was probably his mind playing tricks on him but different from when he was training or playing he felt alone. But soon enough his thoughts were interrupted as a hand found its way around Joshua’s shoulders and he raised his head to see Manu, he smiled slightly at him.  
“Don’t give me that guilty smile, you really did good. Just luck wasn’t in our side. If you aren’t feeling good than imagine how Bastian is feeling, but he is used to losing” -Manuel said jokingly and Joshua just nodded, but why did he feel like he disappointed everyone.  
Soon enough all the team walked out of the field and Joshua walked behind, he didn’t feel like seeing anyone upset, probably even Thomas wasn’t cracking jokes. But as Jo walked to the dressing room he found just a little hope by his locker, a certain friend of his was waiting there, a huge smile painting his handsome face. Joshua could only smile but still not fully as he placed his shirt on the open wooden ‘cabinet’ and he turned to face Julian. Just from seeing his face he felt his mood going up.  
“Nice body, did you start working out?” -said Julian, voice a bit too cheerful for someone on the losing team but Joshua barely looked at his face as he nodded.  
“I would’ve play better” -Julian added playful just to make Joshua crack and fight him (of course jokingly).  
“It’s not funny” -replied the shorter causing the other to lose the smile in his face and replace it with a frown.  
“Are you seriously that upset? Really, yeah it was a big match but your career isn’t over, you lucky brat aren’t you happy enough that you got to play today?” -and Joshua laughed at that, Julian always was up to boosting his ego and helping him feel confident in moments like this.  
“You did what you could, everyone did. Luck wasn’t in our side so what? Do you think any of our older teammates would’ve survived if they got desperate so easily?” -Julian always knew how to knock sense on him, that made him seem older along with his *cough* height. He always could take care of Joshua and that made the other boy feel all special as much as it made Joshua’s heart flutter. Julian caught his interest the first time he saw him, Joshua couldn’t deny that what first caught his eye was Julian’s handsome look. Then he found himself muttering a Good Morning to him (always being a nice teammate as they would train together and stick together as the young talents of Germany), after small chats just to get rid of the awkwardness he was amazed by the charisma and intelligence of the younger. They easily became friends (who would fight over small things as they were both very stubborn over stupid matters) then all of a sudden he started noticing the way dimples formed every time Julian smile and then also his weird habits, soft laugh and deep voice. Everything started slowly but as days passed Joshua found Julian’s presence precious, and he was sure Julian appreciated him too. But it felt to good to be true, he knew soon enough it will end and with their loss, he knew that he will now say goodbye to Julian too. He will miss him the most, and he knew quiet well the Bayern players will tease him for sticking with the Dortmund player, probably with the Wiggle Wiggle song playing on the background- well knowing his teammates.  
“Oh god Joshua are you still upset about the game?” -his voice brought him back to ‘earth’ as he stared at Julian with a kicked puppy look before hugging him tightly.  
“I will miss you so much” -muttered Joshua on his chest causing Julian to smile in relief but tightening the hold on his favorite Germany teammate, he felt all giddy hearing the words leaving the other’s mouth.  
“I promise to you that we can sit by each other on the way back to Germany, also maybe steal a jar of Nutella from Manuel tonight as we watch a movie and we can always exchange numbers?” -Julian voiced staring straight into the shorter’s eyes as the other nodded, bright smile now on his face.  
“I agree except the Nutella part, you have no idea how creepy Manu is. And I will never hear the end of it from him if we do that” -Julian laughed placing his hand at Joshua’s cheek before bringing his face closer and kissing him softly, lips molding together innocently until he felt Joshua tugging at his lower lip and they separated for air. They were lucky no one was paying attention to them as the others were either changing, playing with towels or chatting with one another. Maybe losing wasn’t so bad if he will have Julian beside to console him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh more stories coming follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wimmichdfb  
> and leave me your comments please ^_^ also if you have any idea for this ship tell me I will try my best :3  
> this is rather short, and I am not fluent in English


End file.
